


Trapped in Dema

by prettyxmind



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Friendship, Other, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyxmind/pseuds/prettyxmind
Summary: When Tyler gets sectioned into a prison-like building to fix his mental health and his best friend has no chance to see him until a year later...





	Trapped in Dema

The building was big. Not the type of big you would imagine though. This building was one of the biggest buildings I've ever seen. Completely covered in gray bricks and a few glass windows here and there. This place reminded me of a prison. The path leading up to the huge structure was constructed of tiny black and white pebbles. Grass surrounded the front and yellow flowers were sprinkled randomly. The appearance made me shiver just looking at it. Poor Tyler, trapped in here.

I took a deep breath and made my way into the building. There were a few intimidating people at the entrance but that didn't bother me as I kept my head hung low and my eyes glued to the path. I reached the glass doors and with my shaking hand, I opened them.

The inside had a yellow and black theme. Yellow splashed all over the tall walls and black carpets covered the floor. In the centre of the room was a black desk, littered with letters. Hidden behind all the letters was a young lady with blonde hair, who I assumed was the receptionist.

"How can I help you today?" she asked me as I reached the counter. A smirk covered her face.

"I'm here to collect Tyler Joseph" I answered warily, looking around to make sure nobody heard me.

"Go sit over there and i'll tell you when he's ready for collection" she said angrily, turning her office chair in the other direction and carrying on with her work.

I hastily walked over to the room with a sign placed in front of saying 'Family Room'. The room was plain. Walls has no colour at all and the ground was solid concrete. A few people were in the room, mostly women and children. I placed myself on a wooden chair next to the door. 

Tyler had been in Dema for a year and it was time for his release. Twelve whole months I waited for this day and it was finally here. It had only been a year but it felt like a lot longer without Tyler. Not being able to see his smile and hear his laugh for just a day drove me crazy, let alone a whole year. I really missed him a lot. He didn't deserve to be in here, trapped. Tyler was a good guy but his head with filled with demons that controlled him, took advantage of him and made him hurt himself mentally. He didn't want help with his troubles but I made him speak up and even went to the doctors appointment with him. I was glad that he was offered help but I never knew he would be held in here. Dema was known for being "prison like" and when Tyler heard he would be placed here, it broke his heart. He tried to run away a week before he was meant to come here, but they caught him. The guards owned by Dema caught him and placed him in a room as soon as they dragged him back. Visits were not allowed as Tyler was classed as "crazy". It broke my heart and I'm sure it broke his too. When he was referred here I promised him I would visit his occasionally. 

A announcement came over the tannoy "can Mister Dun please make his way to the security room please". I immediately stood up and walked as fast as I could to the room. After two minutes walking, I reached the room and two tall men are standing there looking at me. Looking at their uniforms I guessed that they were the guards.

"Put your arms above your head and don't move them" one of the guards ordered as they both approached me. I took a sharp breath in fear but did as I was told and held my thin arms above my head. Within seconds, the two body-guard like men were searching my pockets and poking around my body.

"Take your shoes off" the other one spoke up. I slipped off my red vans and the guard bended down to pick them up. As he bended down, I noticed a black object poking out from under his jacket. It almost looked like the shape of a gun. I shook the idea out of my head as they guided me up two floors of steep, pitch-black stairs.

We reached the top and they told me that Tyler was in the room directly at the end of the long corridor. I thanked them coldly and they nodded slightly as I slowly started walking down the dark hall.

On my way I passed many cells. The rooms were inhabited mostly by men but I did spot a small handful of women too. They all had a glum look an their faces and some even on the floor, crying in pain. What were they doing to these poor prisoners?

The cells were bland to say the least. A small window on the back wall of every cell was the only source of light, making the cells poorly-lit. The walls were filled with pictures of family and some drawings in each cell. Dirty beds and disgusting toilets were all that these people had in this prison. Just thinking of Tyler stuck in here brought a tear to my eye.

Then I seen him. Tyler. He looked really different. A yellow jumpsuit covered his frail body and scratches were visible on his pale face. His cheekbones were caved in, under eyes bags black as the night. He was sitting with his legs crossed, eyes preoccupied on the grimy floor.

I stepped closer to the bars in between us and coughed to try and get his attention. Tyler lifted his head up slowly and his eyes began to sparkle when he noticed me. I smiled uncontrollably and he bounced up in a flash and ran towards the bars.

"Josh, Josh I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much" he said excitedly, sticking his cold hands through the bars for me too grab.

"I've missed you too buddy, but you can get out of here now, it's been a year. I've missed you so much Ty" I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks happily. Finally, after a year I was able to talk to and hold my best friend. The moment felt unreal, almost like I was dreaming.

His expression changed darkly as his smile turned into a frown. He quickly retracted his hand and ran the the opposite side of the cell, trying to get as far away from me as possible. Sadness overcame the small boy as he curled up into a ball in the corner of the cold, hell-like cell. My heart dropped.

"If you missed me so much then why did you never come and visit me? Why Josh? Is it because I'm 'crazy'?" Tyler screamed, sobbing hysterically as he did so.

"Ty you have to believe me, they wouldn't let me see you. I promise you I tried my hardest to get in here but they caught me every time" I pleaded, hoping he would understand.

After a few seconds he turned around and his smile returned. He walked back over to the bars and grabbed my hands like he did before. My smile came back as I knew he knew I was telling the truth. 

"When can we go Josh? I wanna get out of here as fast as possible. I don't want them to hurt me anymore..." he whispered the bit but I still heard it.

Just as I was about to respond to my best friend, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. They stopped right beside me. Tyler coward away almost immediately.

The person came into sight, it was one of the guards from earlier. He threw a black bag down in front of me and opened Tyler's cell. Without saying anything, he walked back down the dim hall and down the stairs.

"It's okay Ty, he's gone now" I say to Tyler as he uncurls from his protective ball.

I opened the entrance to the cell to show Tyler that it's really open and spread my arms to offer him a hug. He jumped up and launched himself into my arms for a warm embrace. I could hear him sobbing so I tightened my grip to show him that I was not going anywhere.

I untangled us both and picked up the black bag containing Tyler's belongings and headed for the exit. Tyler followed close behind, never removing his hand from mine.

We walked to the reception to grab papers to sign Tyler out. All forms were signed and it was time for Tyler to see the outside world again.

We walked out of the building and Tyler breathed a deep breath, closing his eyes and a small smile reappearing on his chapped lips. I grin at the sight of him. I have my best friend back after all this time. All the trouble we have both been going through seems to disappear in this moment. I have Tyler back and this time, I am never letting him again, not even for a split second.


End file.
